snowpiercerfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowpiercer (TV Series)
Snowpiercer is an upcoming post-apocalyptic dystopian thriller television drama series that is set to air on TNT in the second quarter of 2020. It is based on both the 2013 South Korean-Czech film of the same name, directed by Bong Joon-ho, and the 1982 French graphic novel Le Transperceneige, from which the film was adapted, by Jacques Lob, Benjamin Legrand, and Jean-Marc Rochette. The series, a reboot of the film's continuity, follows the passengers of the Snowpiercer, a gigantic, perpetually moving train that circles the globe carrying the remnants of humanity seven years after the world becomes a frozen wasteland. Snowpiercer questions class warfare, social injustice, and the politics of survival. While in development at TNT for over three years, the series faced numerous production issues and delays arising from creative differences between the series' producers and the network. The series remained in development hell until May 2019, when it was announced that the series would instead air on TBS for a spring 2020 release, and that it was already renewed for a second season. However, in September 2019, the decision to change networks was reversed.- ‘Snowpiercer’ To Air On TNT As Decision To Move Sci-Fi Drama To TBS Is Reversed Synopsis Snowpiercer picks up seven years after the world becomes a frozen wasteland and follows the remnants of humanity who inhabit a gigantic, perpetually moving train that circles the globe. The show questions class warfare, social injustice, and the politics of survival. Credits Cast and characters Main *Daveed Diggs as Layton Well *Jennifer Connelly as Melanie Cavill *Mickey Sumner as Bess Till *Annalise Basso as LJ Anderson *Sasha Frolova as Pixi Aariak *Alison Wright as Lilah Anderson *Benjamin Haigh as Fergus McConnell *Roberto Urbina as Avi *Katie McGuinness as Josie McConnell *Susan Park as Jinju *Lena Hall as Sayori *Sheila Vand as Zarah *Sam Otto as John Osweiler *Iddo Goldberg as Bennett *Jaylin Fletcher as Miles Recurring *Steven Ogg as Pike *Timothy V. Murphy as Commander Grey *Happy Anderson as Klimpt *Jonathan Lloyd Walker as Big John *Aleks Paunovic as Bojan Boscovic *Shaun Toub as Terence *Kerry O'Malley as Lilah Folger *Aaron Glenane as The Last Australian *Fiona Vroom as Miss Gillies *Manoj Sood as Rajiv Sharma *Chelsea Harris as Sykes Guest *Rowan Blanchard as Alexandra *Miranda Edwards as Lights *Benjamin Charles Watson as Brakeman Fuller Development In November 2015, Marty Adelstein's Tomorrow Studios optioned the rights to develop a television series based on the 2013 film Snowpiercer, which was adapted from the 1982 French graphic novel Le Transperceneige by Jacques Lob, Benjamin Legrand, and Jean-Marc Rochette. The film's director Bong Joon-ho was attached as an executive producer alongside Adelstein and Josh Friedman, with the latter also set to write. A year later in November 2016, the project was ordered to pilot along with backup scripts by TNT with Friedman to serve as showrunner. In May 2017, it was announced that Scott Derrickson would direct the pilot written by Friedman. The pilot was picked up to series in January 2018. Later that month, Friedman was removed from the project by TNT due to "creative differences" with the network. Graeme Manson was appointed to replace Friedman as showrunner the following month. That June, Derrickson refused to return for reshoots on the pilot due to creative disputes with Manson, explaining via Twitter: *''"The 72-page Snowpiercer TV pilot script by Friedman is the best I’ve ever read. The feature-length pilot I made from that script may be my best work. The new showrunner has a radically different vision for the show. I am forgoing my option to direct the extreme reshoots."- ‘Snowpiercer’ Director Refuses To Return For Reshoots Over Showrunner’s “Radically Different Vision” Less than two weeks later, James Hawes joined the series in July as a co-executive producer and a director to oversee the reshoots for the pilot.- James Hawes to Direct 'Snowpiercer' Pilot Reshoots for TNT (EXCLUSIVE) Later that month, Netflix picked up the international distribution rights to stream the series outside of the United States and China.- Netflix Takes International Distribution On TNT's 'Snowpiercer' & Bravo's 'Dirty John In May 2019, it was announced that the series would air on TBS instead of 'TNT''' for a spring 2020 release, and that a second season had already been ordered by the network.- ‘Snowpiercer’ Moves To TBS With Early Season 2 Renewal That month, it was also announced that Huanxi Media Group had signed on to broadcast the first two seasons exclusively in China. Manson will return as showrunner for the second season.- ‘Snowpiercer’: Steven Ogg Upped To Series Regular For Season 2- Snowpiercer Season 2 Cast and Details In September 2019, the decision to change networks was reversed, with the series once again set to air on TNT. Trivia Multimedia Images |-|Posters= |-|Promotional Images= SP First Look (1).jpg SP First Look (2).jpg Promotional Photos (1).jpg Promotional Photos (2).jpg Promotional Photos (3).jpg Promotional Photos (4).jpg Promotional Photos (5).jpg NYCC 2019 Promotional Image for Snowpiercer at TNT 01.png NYCC 2019 Promotional Image for Snowpiercer at TNT 02.png Original Artwork for 2019 NYCC.png |-|Character Portraits= |-|Videos= Snowpiercer Official Trailer TNT Snowpiercer Animation PROMO TNT External Links * * * References Category:Snowpiercer Category:Television Series